jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Gao the Lesser
"He thinks his family's wealth is a substitute for nobility and is angered when others still see him for what he is: a crass and spoiled bully". :–Student Wen, speaking about Gao the Lesser Gao the Lesser 'was the arrogant son of Gao the Greater. Gao believed he had divine right to woo Dawn Star and was the arch enemy of the Player. He followed the Way of the Closed Fist. Personal History :"All I care about is my ability and what I want. The cares of everyone else are not my concern".'' :–Gao the Lesser Gao the Lesser was a junior student of Two Rivers School under Master Li. During his stay at the school, Gao was disappointed with the rate of his training. He felt that Master Li spent too much time concentrating on the Player's abilities and ignored everyone else. Despite his desire to learn and become stronger, Gao refused to practice with the other students of the school because he felt they were beneath him. When Master Li did have time to train Gao, he attempted to lead him away from his corrupted father's dark path. :"Gao, you are restricted to styles that I have taught. I know the dark tutoring your father, Gao the Greater, has imparted, but I won't have any such sorcery here". :–Master Li Gao the Lesser continued to practice his dark magic styles despite Master Li's orders. It was unknown exactly where he learned the forbidden styles, but it was assumed by Master Li that they were taught to him by his father. Most of the students disliked him, especially Dawn Star, who was the unwilling subject of his infatuation. Acts of a Lesser Man Bandit Attack :"Why didn't you help against the bulk of them? Did you run?" '' :"I did not run, I dealt only with the bandits that got in my way. Why waste my time stomping rats into the sand? It is not my job to rescue those who are not strong enough to protect themselves. That is an endless, foolish road".'' :–Player and Gao the Lesser During the bandit attack on Two Rivers, Gao fought several bandits who had the poor fortune to cross his path. When one of the bandits circled around Gao to attack from behind, Gao's men killed him. As a reward, Gao gave his men a few silvers for drinks and celebration. After the attack Gao boasts to the other students that he took on the brunt of the enemy force, although everyone knew he did not do as much as he claimed. Gao was annoyed that only the Player was considered a hero in the eyes of the villagers. The Challenge :"I understand that this student has received preferential treatment and I have suffered for it. Whatever is in this Spirit Cave, I am worthy of facing it too!" :–Gao the Lesser, spoken to Master Li and the Player Gao resented being passed over for the chance to enter the Spirit Cave and so he publicly challenged the Player. Master Li arranged a match in the dueling ring and restricted Gao to using only the styles taught at the school. Gao fought the Player, but after a heated match the Player prevailed. Enraged after losing and desperate to defeat the Player, Gao unleashed one of his dark styles and shot a fireball from his hand, using the Dire Flame style. Master Li stepped in front of the Player and blocked the shameful attack. :"I was not beaten! Not by this peasant!" :"You were defeated by your own foolish ambition and predictable temper". :–Gao the Lesser and Master Li :"It figures Gao would try something like that when he was losing. A rat always flashes his fangs when backed into a corner". :–Gujin For his actions, Gao was expelled by Master Li from the school and his family was banned from doing any business with the school in the future. Master Li took Gao into his house for punishment, but the Player interrupted them. Gao was sent out of the room by Master Li. While waiting outside the house, Gao overheard Master Li tell the Player his true identity - '''Sun Li the Glorious Strategist. Gao immediately left the house to inform his father. Kidnapping of Dawn Star :"Anyone could see that boy was trouble. Now it seems he's decided to fly his true colors". :–Old Ming, speaking about Gao the Lesser While the Player was in the Spirit Cave, Gao kidnapped Dawn Star by putting her in a large sack. Junior student Si Pat attempted to stop him, but Gao only laughed and killed Si Pat with a single blow that left his body in flames. Before leaving the village via the Town Gate, Gao frightened Guard Yung into fainting by summoning a fireball in his hand. He left a group of men, possibly including a debtor who owed money to Gao's father, at the gate to ambush anyone following him. Gao's men fought with some bandits in the swamp, clearing the way for Gao to a flyer. During their journey, Dawn Star broke free from the sack and escaped into the monster-infested Swamp Cave. :"Now look what you've made me do! I've collapsed the way out! When I catch you, woman, you will be sorry! :"It's always someone else's fault, isn't it, Gao! This is your mess! I didn't make you kidnap me!" :–Gao the Lesser and Dawn Star Gao pursued Dawn Star into the cave alone as his men were too afraid to follow. Before Gao caught up with Dawn Star he was attacked by a cave dwelling Ogre. Through the course of defeating the monster, the path behind Gao and Dawn Star collapsed. After Gao cornered Dawn Star in the northern chamber of the caver, the Player arrived to rescue Dawn Star. :"Dawn Star was the only thing I wanted to save, and what thanks do I get? Nothing! So be it, I'll just kill you all and forget your pitiful little village ever existed!" :–Gao the Lesser, spoken to the Player and alluding to the future attack on Two Rivers Gao was infuriated by the Player's arrival and implied that he felt he was doing Dawn Star a favor, partially as a sign of his twisted feeling that he was honoring Dawn Star with his infatuation and partially because Gao knew of the forthcoming attack on Two Rivers and wished to save her from it. Gao fought the Player using all of the dark skills taught by his father but died by the player's hand. Trivia Gao the Lesser is voice by Nathan Fillion, notable for his roles as Captain Malcolm Reynolds on the TV series Firefly and movie Serenity, as Richard Castle, on the TV series Castle, as Gunnery Sargeant Reynolds in Halo 3 and Edward Buck in Halo 3: ODST, Halo:Reach and Halo 5: Guardians, and voiced Cayde-6 in both Destiny 1 & Destiny 2. Nathan also provided voice for Hal Jordan/Green Lantern. Category: Foes Category: People Category: Two Rivers Category:Jade Empire Category:NPCs